Smeraldo Flower
by scramblegg
Summary: "Perasaan sesungguhnya yang tidak bisa diekspresikan." Namjin, Namjoon x Seokjin, Shortstory, T.


Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun. I Love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

Rated T

 **Smeraldo Flower**

" _Perasaan sesungguhnya yang tidak bisa diekspresikan."_

Ketika itu ramai orang menyambut musim semi yang datang di kota Seoul. Mereka berbondong-bondong datang ke taman atau sekedar berjalan-jalan di antara pohon-pohon _cherry blossom_ yang mekar. Sendiri atau bersama pasangan, terserah. Namun demikian, opsi pertama pastilah pilihan yang diinginkan setiap orang karena kesannya lebih terasa.

Siang itu, Kim Seokjin tengah duduk kursi santai yang berada di halaman belakangnya dengan segelas teh hangat yang dibuatnya di atas meja kecil yang ada di sebelahnya. Seokjin—panggilan dari pria cantik dengan mata bulat berbinar itu bersenandung kecil. Ia menikmati hembusan angin yang membuat pucuk-pucuk dedaunan bergoyang sebelum akhirnya ikut terbang membuat pemandangan di depannya tampak begitu menakjubkan. Ia bersenandung, mengikuti burung-burung yang berkicau di antara pepohonan tempat mereka membuat sarang. Seokjin bersenandung, mengikuti kicau kebahagiaan mereka yang sepertinya baru mendapat anggota baru, bayi-bayi burung yang menetas di musim semi.

Seokjin bangun ketika menemukan titik dimana sarang burung itu dibangun. Di salah satu pohon yang ditanam ayahnya, Seokjin melihatnya lalu membulatkan mulutnya. "Uwa.." Dia berseru senang. Kemudian tersenyum. Matanya berbinar, cantik sekali.

Kemudian Seokjin tersenyum lebar untuk menggapai bunga-bunga sakura yang berterbangan tertiup angin. Seokjin sesekali melompat. Pada lompatan kesekian, akhirnya dia mendapatkannya. Seokjin berseru, lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Waah.." Dia berseru, begitu senang berhasil mendapat kelopak itu.

Kemudian Seokjin tersenyum semakin lebar, ketika _handphone_ _flip-case_ kebanggaannya bergetar. Punggung benda kotak itu menunjukkan notifikasi. Seokjin mengangkatnya, segera tersenyum ketika _flip_ nya terbuka dan suara seberang sana terdengar.

"Oke." Ucap Seokjin kemudian menutup ponselnya sebelum akhirnya berseru senang.

Para pelayan yang berdiri di posisi mereka diam-diam memperhatikan. Tentu saja ikut tersenyum melihat tuan muda mereka melompat pelan dengan seruan tertahan sebelum akhirnya berlari menyambar dompet dan topi kebanggaannya.

"Aku pergi dulu!"

- _Smeraldo Flower_ -

Taman Yeouido begitu ramai. Tentu saja. Tempat ini menjadi destinasi setiap orang untuk menikmati libur musim semi mereka di Seoul. Banyak sekali orang, muda-dewasa-lansia, sendiri-berpasangan maupun berkelompok, semuanya disana. Semuanya melakukan hal yang sama. Sederhana saja, menikmati musim semi.

Sebagai seorang publik figur, melewati jalan ini sebenarnya bukan hal yang mudah melainkan membutuhkan pertimbangkan ini-itu supaya tidak secara mendadak dikerubut fans. Oke, Seokjin tidak ingin membuat mereka kecewa juga karena mungkin Seokjin akan berlari jika mereka datang bersamaan dan menjadi 'anarkis'.

Seokjin mengenakan topi dan maskernya. Matanya melihat kanan-kiri untuk mencari yang menjadi tujuannya. "Ah!"

Seokjin segera berjalan mendekati sebuah kursi taman yang ada di hadapannya. Seokjin tersenyum simpul. Di hadapannya tengah duduk seorang pemuda dengan setelan santai dan _beanie_ kebanggaannya. Seokjin melihat sepatu _kets_ merah dengan tali pengikat berwarna putih pemuda itu bergerak-gerak seperti mengikuti sebuah ketukan. Seokjin tersenyum, lalu beranjak mendekat.

" _Omo_ , Kaget! Astagaa!"

Seokjin tertawa. Pemuda itu sontak menghela nafas panjang sebelum ikut tertawa juga. "Aih, _hyung_! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Salah siapa melamun!"

"Aku tidak melamun! Aku sedang mendengarkan musik!" Kemudian Seokjin tertawa lagi. Ekspresi pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini saat sedang merajuk begitu menyenangkan dilihat. Terlebih, lesung pipit manis yang setia bertanggar di sana. Seokjin suka melihatnya.

"Rap Monster, apa kau menunggu lama?"

Seokjin kini duduk di sebelah pemuda tadi. Rap Monster, pemuda itu menoleh. Dicabutnya _headset_ yang menyumpal ponsel pintarnya sebelum dia masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya. Jaket hijau tua kebanggaannya.

"Tidak juga. Kau datang 10 menit setelah aku menghubungimu."

Seokjin tertawa. "Apa itu berarti tidak lama?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Lagipula aku tadi sedang menikmati pemandangan." Ungkapnya. Seokjin kemudian berhenti tertawa, diam untuk memandangi wajah pemuda dengan image seksi yang melekat sejak dia dikenal oleh dunia. Rap Monster, manusia seksi dan tampan—

"Apa?"

Rap Monster itu menoleh, sedikit terkejut karena jari telunjuk Seokjin kini menempel di pipi kirinya. Seokjin tersenyum singkat. "Kenapa?"

"Lesung pipitmu menggemaskan, Namjoon— _ah_."

—dengan lesung pipit menawan. Namjoon adalah nama asli dari Rap Monster. Pemuda itu kemudian mendengus singkat sembari meraih jari telunjuk Seokjin yang setia bermain di lesung pipit kirinya.

"Menggemaskan?"

Namjoon menoleh, menatap Seokjin yang jari telunjuknya tengah ia genggam. Seokjin mengangguk semangat. "Aku ingin menyentuhnya lagi."

Namun jemari Seokjin ditahan, karena Namjoon merasa kurang nyaman di sentuh demikian. Seokjin merenggut, sedangkan Namjoon menoleh menatap sekitar. Jalanan di dekat mereka kebetulan sepi. Tak ada satu manusia pun yang berada di sana kecuali mereka. Rekomendasi Jackson, sahabat Namjoon, pada lokasi ini benar-benar tepat.

Seokjin masih merenggut. Bibirnya dimajukan dengan mata memicing tidak suka. Dia ingin menyentuhnya! Lesung pipit Namjoon—dia merindukan kebiasaan menyentuh lesung pipit itu meski hanya dua hari tidak bertemu. Biasanya mereka tinggal satu dorm. Sehari-hari, Seokjin akan menyempatkan menyentuh lesung itu setiap Namjoon di dekatnya atau ketika manusia dengan IQ 148 itu tertidur.

Kemudian, Seokjin terkesiap.

 _ **Cupp..**_

"Y- _ya_!"

Namjoon tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya meraih bahu Seokjin. Namjoon baru saja menciumnya—di bibir. Kecupan singkat, dan sekarang Namjoon memeluknya. Seokjin terkejut, tentu saja. Namun kemudian, Seokjin menerimanya. Seokjin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di bahu Namjoon. Ah, benar-benar. Seokjin malu, dan jantungnya bertalu-talu. Beruntung, tidak ada siapapun di dekat mereka.

Aroma maskulin Namjoon menguar, memenuhi indra penciuman Seokjin. Seketika Seokjin merasa rindu membau aroma ini setiap hari. Aroma Namjoon.

" _Bogoshipda_ , Jinnie."

- _Smeraldo Flower-_

Seokjin terbangun dengan posisi tengkurap. Dia terbangun karena cicit burung menguasai paginya, bersahutan dengan dengkuran halus seseorang yang ada di bawahnya.

"Manusia yang berisik saat tidur, Rap Monster dari BTS—ckck." Seokjin berbicara sendiri sembari memperhatikan wajah maskulin yang tengah berada di alam mimpinya. Kemudian Seokjin tersenyum sembari mengangkat salah satu tangannya untuk meraih wajah pemuda itu, mengusapnya lembut.

Seokjin tersenyum ketika Namjoon tampak nyaman dengan usapannya. Kemudian, dengan sedikit tertatih dia bangun untuk mendekat pada wajah itu. Seokjin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Namjoon. Dia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berbisik di dekat telinga Namjoon.

" _Saranghae_.." Hampir tanpa suara dan Seokjin kemudian mengecup bibir tebal seksi milik Leader BTS itu singkat.

"Ish, mendengkur lagi." Omelnya.

Setelah itu, Seokjin bangun untuk membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi. Dia berjalan perlahan ke sana karena bokongnya masih nyeri sekali. Semalam mereka _bermain_ , dengan Seokjin di bawah Namjoon selama hampir semalaman. Entah berapa kali, tapi Seokjin bersyukur tadi malam Namjoon bermain _halus_.

Usai berjalan-jalan di taman, Seokjin dan Namjoon memutuskan untuk kembali ke _dorm_ untuk memperpanjang pertemuan mereka karena merasa _rindu._ Anggota yang lain tidak ada di sana. Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Hoseok ke kampung halaman, sementara Jimin dan Yoongi di apartemen pribadi mereka. Di asrama mereka sepi, sebelum akhirnya terisi desah panas kegiatan malam mereka.

" _Hyung.._ "

Seokjin mendongak ketika mendapati Namjoon dengan mata setengah tertutup muncul dari balik kamar tempat mereka bermalam. Seokjin mendelik melihatnya.

"Kim Namjoon, bersihkan dirimu! Astaga, makhluk tidak tahu malu. Setidaknya pakai celanamu, _genius_!"

Namjoon hanya menguap sebelum kembali ke kamar untuk memakai boxer, menghampiri Seokjin, dan menciumnya.

" _Good Morning_."

Seokjin merona seketika. Suara _husky_ manusia dengan lesung pipit menawan itu menggema di telinganya. Namjoon berbalik dengan handuk yang tersampir di bahunya. Tidak lupa, dia meremas bokong Seokjin sekilas sebelum beranjak menjauhi pria dengan julukan _worldwide handsome_ itu.

Seokjin segera tersadar ketika pintu kamar mandi terdengar menutup.

"Sial, Namjoon! Kau belum sikat gigi!"

- _Smeraldo Flower-_

"Kau sedang baca apa?"

Seokjin mendudukkan dirinya di seberang Namjoon yang tengah serius membaca sebuah literature yang di sediakan oleh toko itu. Namjoon mendongak, melepas pandang dari bukunya untuk menatap Seokjin yang tampak memperhatikannya.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Sedang di _pack_." Mereka berdua sama-sama menoleh ke arah petugas yang tengah merapikan bunga pesanan Seokjin. Mereka sedang berada di toko bunga sekarang.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon lagi. "Kau belum menjawabku."

Namjoon dan Seokjin kini menatap buku yang ada di pegangan Namjoon. Seokjin kemudian menatap pemuda tampan itu, menunggu jawaban.

"Ah, ini." Namjoon menurunkan bukunya, memperlihatkan pada Seokjin sebuah literatur yang diterjemahkan. "Smeraldo."

"Apa itu?"

Namjoon tersenyum, Seokjin tampak tertarik pada deretan kalimat yang ada disana. Seokjin sudah mengambil alih buku, membuka halaman pertama.

"Smeraldo dalam bahasa Itali artinya _emerald—green,_ intinya hijau. Buku ini bercerita tentang Smeraldo itu."

Seokjin melihat isi dari buku itu. Tidak sepenuhnya literatur. Beberapa halaman di antaranya berisi bunga-bunga unik yang mungkin di sediakan oleh toko ini dengan isi tengah sebuah literature yang tengah Namjoon baca.

"Ada seorang lelaki buruk rupa yang diasingkan? Oh atau mengasingkan diri—karena masyarakat tidak menyukai wajahnya, di Istana. Laki-laki itu hobinya menanam bunga."

Seokjin melihat petugas itu menghampiri mereka, kemudian menyerahkan pesanan Seokjin tadi. Namjoon menjeda kalimatnya sekilas, kemudian melanjutkannya ketika Seokjin kembali menaruh minat.

"Suatu hari, ada wanita yang mencuri bunganya. Lelaki itu melihatnya, namun dia biarkan. Lama-kelamaan laki-laki itu jadi penasaran pada wanita itu. Sampai akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti wanita itu. Ternyata wanita itu mencuri bunganya untuk dijual untuk menghidupi dirinya."

Seokjin membalik halaman itu lagi, dan Namjoon melanjutkan bercerita. "Lelaki itu kemudian ingin membantunya, tapi dia tidak menunjukkan dirinya karena takut wanita tadi ketakutan karena wajah jeleknya. Akhirnya laki-laki tadi memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah bunga yang langka supaya nanti kalau dicuri si wanita tadi bisa mahal harganya."

"Lalu?"

Seokjin menatap Namjoon. Kepalanya sedikit miring untuk melihat beberapa foto bunga yang berada di halaman yang tengah dibukanya.

"Laki-laki itu gagal berkali-kali tapi akhirnya berhasil. Dia pun segera mengisi tamannya dengan bunga-bunga langka itu. Sayangnya—"

Seokjin mengangkat wajahnya. Dilihatnya Namjoon tampak menghela nafas sejenak, membuat Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya.

"—wanita tersebut tidak pernah datang. Dia tidak datang lagi meskipun lelaki itu menunggunya bermalam-malam. Akhirnya lelaki itu tahu kalau wanita itu ternyata sudah meninggal. Perasaan laki-laki itu tidak pernah tersampaikan."

Ada jeda usai Namjoon mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu. Mereka saling menatap, kemudian Seokjin mulai tersenyum lembut. Selanjutnya, Seokjin meraih sebuah pulpen dan kertas untuk menuliskan sesuatu di atas sana. Namjoon mengambil kembali buku itu untuk kemudian meletakkannya kembali di rak.

"Perasaan sesungguhnya yang tidak bisa diekspresikan." Seokjin menggumam, lalu menyudahi kegiatan menulisnya. Kertas itu kemudian dia letakkan di antara puluhan memo yang terpajang di dalam toko bunga itu.

Selanjutnya, Seokjin berjalan menghampiri Namjoon yang menunggunya di mobil. Namjoon tidak menyetir—tidak boleh atau sesuatu yang buruk dikhawatirkan terjadi. Namjoon itu ceroboh, makanya Seokjin yang duduk di kursi kemudi sekarang.

"Bagaimana kabar keluargamu? Bagaimana kabar Monie?"

Monie itu anjing keluarga Namjoon. Namjoon terkekeh. "Kenapa kau menanyakan kabar Monie juga?"

"Tentu saja, karena Jjanggu penasaran." Lalu mereka berdua tertawa. Jjanggu itu nama Anjingnya Seokjin. "Apa Ayah dan Ibumu sehat?"

"Sehat, kok." Namjoon memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku kemejanya. "Bagaimana orang tuamu?"

"Ya, sehat." Seokjin kemudian menghela nafasnya. "Kalau tidak, untuk apa mereka mengadakan _dinner_ keluarga besar seperti sekarang?"

Mereka berdua kembali tertawa.

"Ah, di sini saja. Nanti adikku keluar dari gedung itu." Namjoon menunjuk sebuah halte yang ada di depan mereka. Seokjin segera memelankan laju kendaraannya.

"Ah, milikmu pita biru kan?" Seokjin mengangguk ketika Namjoon mengambil salah satu dari bunga yang mereka pesan di toko bunga tadi. "Baiklah. Ibuku pasti akan suka."

Namjoon kemudian menoleh ke arah Seokjin, mendekat dan mengecup keningnya. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Oh, salam untuk Ayah dan Ibumu, ya?"

Telinga Seokjin memerah, dan Namjoon tertawa tampan untuk itu. Sebelum menutup pintu mobil, dia sempat merapikan poni depan Seokjin. Dia juga menyempatkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin, sebelum akhirnya beranjak menuju ke halte tadi.

"Apa nama bunga ini?"

"Seokjin."

"He?"

Namjoon terkekeh. "Ini bunganya Seokjin. Bunga dengan corak putih-biru-dan hijau yang indah, seindah Seokjin."

"Eyy!" Seokjin menjitak keningnya. "Katakan sesuatu yang lebih singkat! Kalau ibuku bertanya bagaimana?"

"Kau jawab saja seperti itu. Bukankah dirimu _worldwide handsome_?" Lalu Namjoon tertawa. Seokjin merenggut tak suka. Malu, tapi ingin tertawa juga. Sementara itu, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

Namjoon mengecup keningnya, lalu mengatakan nama bunga itu. Seokjin pun segera melajukan mobilnya ketika pintu itu tertutup dan Namjoon sudah beranjak ke halte di depan sana. Seokjin melaju, kemudian air matanya meleleh begitu saja.

"Maafkan aku," Seokjin bergumam lirih. Rasanya dia ingin menabrakkan diri ke pembatas jalan sekarang juga. Kemudian panggilan telepon dari ponselnya berdering. Seokjin memakai _headset_ nya untuk menjawab.

" _Yeoboseyo_.." Seokjin mengusap air matanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Dari seberang, suara ibunya terdengar tak sabaran.

" _Cepatlah.. keluarga teman Ayah sudah datang_."

Seokjin melirik jam di _dashboard_ mobilnya. Dia terlambat, sudah sepuluh menit lewat dari janjinya di awal. " _Kakakmu juga sudah siap. Dia sedang bersama mereka."_

"Aku mengerti, sebentar lagi sampai. Aku sedang di jalan."

Suara Ibunya kembali terdengar, " _baiklah. Hati-hati ya. Ibu akan menemui mereka dulu."_ Seokjin menggumam, kemudian panggilan itu dimatikan.

Hari ini dia ada acara besar, bersangkutan dengan keluarga besarnya. Dia harus melakukannya hari ini karena besok dia harus bertolak ke Bangkok untuk konser dunianya. Entahlah, ini juga sudah keputusan keluarga untuk melakukan acara itu tahun ini. Tak peduli berapa lama lagi kontrak Seokjin sebagai _idol_ agensi yang akan menghalangi kelanjutan dari acara tersebut.

Seokjin melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah keluarga besarnya. Diparkirkannya mobil tersebut, lalu diambilnya _tuksedo_ putih yang tersimpan di sebuah kotak di belakang bagasinya juga bunga yang dipesannya—pilihan Namjoon- di toko tadi.

Seokjin melangkah, memasuki kerumunan, membuat seluruh pasang mata menatapnya. Seokjin kemudian melihat ibunya datang menghampirinya. Dia pun teringat pesan ibunya sebelum panggilan berakhir tadi. "…. _Pastikan kau membawa cincinmu, Seokjin-ah_."

Pria paruh baya yang penuh wibawa itu juga menghampirinya, meraih bahunya untuk diajak ke tengah-tengah keluarga. Dengan suaranya berat penuh karisma, pria tadi—ayah Seokjin membuat perhatian terpusat padanya. Acara pun dimulai.

 _Maafkan Aku, Namjoon-ah._

 _"Smeraldo, namanya."_

Namjoon mengucapkannya, kemudian menarik diri dan menutup pintu mobil Seokjin. Dia beranjak ke halte, untuk kemudian duduk disana. Namjoon melirik ponsel pintarnya. Adiknya menelepon untuk menemuinya di halte berikutnya. Namjoon pun segera bersiap menuju ke sana—ke halte yang berada di jalur sebaliknya dengan halte tempat dia berada sekarang. Namjoon bergeming sejenak untuk menatap jalan dimana Seokjin melajukan mobilnya. Tangan kanannya meremas genggaman pada bunga yang dibawanya, sementara tangan kanannya mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Semoga acara pertunanganmu lancar, _hyung_." Gumamnya.

Namjoon pun berbalik, menuju ke arah halte di mana adiknya berada. Bunganya dia genggam sepanjang perjalanan hingga akhirnya dia sampai di halte tujuannya.

 _Mungkin, wanita yang mencuri bunga itu juga mengerti._

 _Maka dari itu, dia tetap mencuri karena tahu pemilik rumah tidak memarahinya._

" _Aku mencintaimu—" semua itu hanya bisa dia ucapkan melalui karya-karyanya._

 _Kasihnya tak terekspresi dengan jelas._

 _Namun, cintanya mengerti dan memberikan kasih sayang apa adanya._

 _Karena cinta, meskipun rumit, juga sesederhana itu._

 _ **Smeraldo Flower**_

 _ **END**_

 _Mind to review?_

 _Salam,_

 _Sugarsister._


End file.
